Clark Still/Quotes
This list is incomplete. You may help improve it just by editing! Here is a list quotes for Clark Still. In Battle The King of Fighters '94 Win Quotes *"A perfect disguise!" (vs. Brazil Team) *"China is so mysterious!" (vs. China Team) *"Go away if you fear injury!" (vs. England Team) *"You have disappointed me!" (vs. Italy Team) *"You must be an amateur in war!" (vs. Japan Team) *"Will you join our team?" (vs. Korea Team) *"This is just a warm up!" (vs. Mexico Team) *"Go home and enjoy sports!" (vs. USA Team) The King of Fighters '95 Win Quotes *"Go back home, wimp. I don't waste my time with amateurs!" *"Oh, how I long for real battle. This is just too easy." *"With strength like yours, your losing is only to be expected." The King of Fighters '96 Win Quotes *"Hey, don't take your pathetic loss personally. It's business." *"Now, now. These things happen. Not to me, of course!" *"You just don't know your own weakness, melonhead!" The King of Fighters '98 Win Quote *"Losers have no rights. That's what history's all about." The King of Fighters '99 Win Quote *"I had fun. For about 5 seconds. A new low." The King of Fighters 2000 Win Quote *"You've nothing to regret. You came this far, right?" Lose Quote *"You messed me up good...gonna go now?" The King of Fighters 2001 Win Quotes *"Even a fool fights armed! Take me: fists and a gun!" *"Hate the sight of blood? Then get out of the battle biz!" *"My battle experience shows! So you just can't beat me." *"The way of assassins lives, but I thought I was a goner." (vs. Heidern) *"What a bunch of hooligans. But all your hullabaloo is over!" (vs. Hero Team) *"Your deeds are but evil! I want you to know that!" (vs. NESTS Team) *"Dominatrix! You're okay! You had me worried, babe!" (vs. Whip) The King of Fighters 2002 Win Quotes *""Duty's a female dog!" Oh, think about it, fool!" *"Being on a team's a subtle balance of trust and leadership." *"Hubris and courage make poor bedfellows, soldier!" *"On a seperate mission, eh? Combat's a drag, ain't it?" (vs. Vanessa/Seth) *"You're a disgrace to our dog tags, pansies!" (vs. Whip) The King of Fighters 2003 Win Quotes *"Boy oh boy. Just how many battles left?" *"My intel on you was right on. I won because I should have." *"Sorry, but I got experience. I can't lose in combat." *"Why don't I lose the shades? Because I don't need to." *"You'd be a fine mercenary. Ever consider Special Ops?" (vs. Malin) *"Every once in a while, eh, Ralf? But is age slowing you down?" (vs. Ralf) *"Muscles aren't everything. You gotta have "guts!"" (vs. Tizoc) *"You, Leona... You both could use a personality transplant!" (vs. Whip) The King of Fighters XI Win Quotes *"Oh, man. I gotta report in. You held out longer than I expected..." *"Oh, this isn't such a tragedy! You won't die here if you lose!" *"That's all you got? Jeesh! I need some real training, so see ya!" *"This tourney's a battlefield? Get real! A place with no gunfire's an amusement park!" *"You talk up quite a storm. But now everyone knows you got no clothes." (vs. Gato) *"What organization are you from? And why are you impersonating me...?" (vs. Himself) *"This guy... has gotta be in the military database..." (vs. Oswald) *"Thought those would scare me? I've seen scary, and you ain't it!" (vs. Tizoc) The King of Fighters XII Win Quotes *"Not bad for a skinny guy. I almost got taken in by your appearance." (vs. Andy) *"Headquarters, I've secured the target. Send the collection squad immediately." (vs. Ash) *"I threw everything I've got at some old guy? Man... Seems I still have a few things to learn." (vs. Chin) *"Hey, c'mon, intelligence! What do you mean "Yagami would be an easy win now"?!" (vs. Iori) *"*sigh* This kid is an untamed force." (vs. Kyo) *"Whew... You're too strait-laced, Leona." (vs. Leona) *"I'm sorry, but I will have to detain you. You have a criminal record, after all." (vs. Mature) *"Whew..." (vs. Ralf) *"Even I have to get serious when it comes to guys of your rank!" (vs. Ryo) The King of Fighters XIII Pre-Battle Dialogues Andy Bogard : Clark: "Your fighting style excels in point-blank combat... Charging into something like this would be a risky thing..." : Andy: "You seem to have some false information on my technique. Shiranui style is not bound by range. No matter the distance, any enemy will be struck down in one swift move! That is the Shiranui style!" : Clark: "Then I just need to wait until the moment that you get into my range so I can grab you. I've been in countless situations where a split-second mistake in judgement would be fatal. It's what I do." Ash Crimson : Clark: "There's a whole lotta things I've been meaning to ask you. Mind if we go somewhere quiet?" : Ash: "Something tells me you're not talking about going to a nice café somewhere... What if I declined?" : Clark: "Refusing is not an option, I'm afraid. There's only two choices available. You can come quietly, or be dragged along bound and gagged." : Ash: "Or, how about my third option! How about I punch you into next month, and hang out in a café then?" Athena Asamiya : Athena: "I don't want to get in the way of your mission but... I can't accept defeat here either!" : Clark: "Don't worry about it, I won't ask you to let me win for the sake of my mission, little girl. Field work is expected in my line of work. I'll gain victory and complete my mission by my own hands!" Benimaru Nikaido : Benimaru: "I know what you're going through, pal! I've got a bunch of reckless teammates as well!" :Clark: "The Colonel can be a bit of a bother at times and backing him up is no cakewalk, but..." :Benimaru: "You wouldn't have it any other way, right?" :Clark: "Damn straight. I guess we're both gluttons for punishment, eh, pretty boy?" Evil Ash :Evil Ash: "What does military want with me? Just wait patiently until time no longer exists for you people." :Clark: "That sounds way too abstract. Can you be a bit more specific on the meeting time?" :Evil Ash: "Time is time. Yours will be no more. What else do you need to know? Maybe you'll understand it if I rephrase it. All human history is abourt to be wiped completely clean. It will no longer exist. Once all of it has been scattered to the void, we will come in and create history anew! Does that make it clear to you? I have the power to do such a thing and I am going to use it!" :Clark: "Thanks for the lecture. Now come along to the office like a good boy. I can't let anyone with powers like that run around." Flames Iori : Clark: "It's not that you've done anything in particular, but I think I'm going to have to arrest you anyway, just in case. I can't run the risk of your erratic behavior interfering with our mission." :Iori: "It seems that you still do not understand what it means to come into contact with me." Iori Yagami : Clark: "You lost your flames but still strong as ever. Once again, HQ's given us bad intel." :Iori: "You know this and yet you still dare stand before me? It seems like you can't blame your impending death on bad intel..." :Clark: "I'll stand in front of a tank if that's what my mission requires. And oh yeah, I'll survive it too, because that's what a pro does! But I'm not fighting with a tank. I'm just fighting you, so let's get this over with!" Kim Kaphwan :Clark: "Look, you're free to choose whomever you want as a disciple... But could you at least keep all of them on a leash and prevent them from appearing on stage?" :Kim: "I don't mean to be rude, but I'm afraid this is necessary for the rehabilitation process. By fighting here and being evaluated by others, they will gain spiritual insight and improvement." :Clark: "That's a nice way of teaching, but try thinking about the poor people that have to fight them every once in a while!" Kyo Kusanagi : Kyo: "Would you mind taking all that stuff off? I'd hate to set fire to any of it." :Clark: "Hm? You mean my grenades? They're just duds. They're not live." :Kyo: "Whew, that's a relief. Now I can burn you to my heart's content!" :Clark: "Ha! You shouldn't be worried about my grenades exploding in your face, son. You should be worried about my fists doing that." Ralf Jones : Ralf: "Hey, Clark! Don't go easy on me just because I'm your superior, okay?" : Clark: "And you don't hold back just because I'm your subordinate, Colonel!" : Ralf: "Good, good! Then let's..." : Clark: "Play fighter!" Saiki :Saiki: "Your history is about to be completely erased. Why are you getting so upset about? It's not as if you can do anything about it!" :Clark: "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you about that. Would you mind coming back to base with me?" :Saiki: "You humans are so naïve. Do you really think you can defeat me!?" Takuma Sakazaki : Takuma: "Such ease of movement... This can't be just the result of mere training. You've must've seen a number of battlefields. I can see why you're Heidern's right hand man. I'm going to enjoy fighting you!" : Clark: "Takuma Sakazaki... The Commmander has told me a lot about you. But I don't intend to let you win! Capture, incapitate, and suppress... The standard strategies should work just fine!" Win Quotes *"You have some powerful friends... But you're on our turf now, so get out!" (vs. Benimaru) *"I didn't want to beat you up too badly, but... Well, it's all part of the mission!" (vs. Chin) *"You should spend more time fighting and less time talking about it." (vs. Daimon) *"Not a line a mecr should be saying but....You shouldn't exist,for the sake of world peace." *"I feel like I'm in a combat simulation, rather than an actual fight." (vs. Kensou) *"Our camp does a much better job of converting criminals than you ever will." (vs. Kim) *"Don't worry, I won't attack people when they've surrendered." (vs. King) *"Your style hasn't changed for 1800 years. War evolves every day. Think about it." (vs. Kyo) *"Disarm yourself right now. There's no telling what you might be hiding." (vs. Maxima) *"Over so soon, Colonel? Might I suggest getting back to camp for more practice?" (vs. Ralf) *"All you do is shoot from distance.That's not strategy,that's cowardice."(Vs. Saiki) *"You have more to worry about than tactics. Sort yourself out first." (vs. Shen) *"I can see why the Commander speaks highly of you. You're a hardened man." (vs. Takuma) *"There's nothing worse than losing without learning your lesson." (vs. Vice) Category:Quotes